One Of These Days
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Nina couldn't come back for the term, but she managed to get a ticket just in time for the end of it. While she is there, she realizes a lot of things happened, all of which seemed to have effected Fabian. But she never expected to see him glide a blade across his skin.


_I wrote this during school, not wanting to listen to history or science. I am pretty sure this is better than both of them combined :] _

_This is pretty much a drabble, aka unedited. Once my editor finishes my new story (I should hopefully have a poster and trailer out for it soon), I will ask her to edit this for me. So beware, might be slight mistakes._

_Enjoy! This is sad, but not one that really makes you cry. Crying is bad anyways :P_

_And yes, it is sorta based on 'One Of These Days' by Olly Murs. I LOVE IT. :3_

_Also, if you are triggered by things such as cutting or depression, I advise you to NOT read ahead._

* * *

"Nina?" Someone asked from behind me, forcing me to turn around and face them. While I wasn't trying to hide from anyone, I really didn't want to be noticed. I was trying to surprise Fabian, who actually, I hadn't seen yet.

Even though fireworks were booming right above us, a few heads turned when my name was spoken. They only gazed over for a moment or two, before glancing back at the masterpieces that painted the sky. While the fireworks were lighting everything up, it was probably still too dark for anyone to see my face. Other than the person standing right in front of me, of course.

I didn't recognize the girl, but she seemed to be very perky. She had light red hair that was put off into two side-braids. She reminded me completely of Amber, who along with Fabian, was absent from the show of colors. But she wasn't even in the country; she had told me all about fashion school. When I talked to her about it, she seemed to be so delighted about it, I was happy for her.

I had even got to visit her at the school, my house back in America was only a few hours from it. While she gave me a tour of the academy, and showed off her latest designs, she had also given me plane tickets, which is how I ended up back at Anubis.

"I'm Nina, but who're you?" I questioned the girl, who giggled once I finished. She then spun around in a circle, before she let out a giggle. I smiled brightly at her; she was definitely related to Amber.

"I'm Willow! And you _must _be the one everyone talks about here! How exciting!" She squealed loudly, then racing back over to the rest of the crowd. I would talk to everyone here later, but right now, I had a certain brown-haired to see.

Willow sprinted back over, a bright grin still planted across her cheeks.

"It's really nice to meet you, Willow." I started, giggling quietly under my breath. "But um, do you know where Fabian is?"

I was so desperate to find him. After all that time apart away, I really, truly missed him. I couldn't hardly stand it; staying away from the person you love is pretty much impossible. When I wrote him that letter that told him I wasn't coming back, I nearly sobbed for a week, knowing I broke his heart. But it broke mine as well, and left me depressed for a while. I never really got over it though.

Telling him to move on was the hardest thing I had ever done.

I never talked to him after he got the letter. During the summer, we had skyped almost every day, and texted when we weren't online. But when I learned that I was unable to return, I pulled away from him, despite the worrying I knew he would do. I just couldn't converse with him, keeping something like that hidden.

Even though I pulled my connections away, Fabian continued to text me after the letter. I always read them, but I never had the heart to reply. I was forcing myself to move on, I had to, and chatting with him wouldn't have helped.

But then Amber gave me the ticket, and I realized that maybe I wouldn't have to find someone else. I had wanted to call Fabian to tell him about my visit, but Amber insisted I surprised him, so I agreed. I didn't tell anyone but Mr. Sweet about it, who promised that I could stay on the premises. He also agreed to not telling the others.

"Fabian never came out, actually. He said he had homework to finish, though we weren't even assigned any… Weird." Willow replied calmly, as cheers began to erupt behind us. I assumed the fireworks had reached their finale, but I hadn't been paying attention.

"Alright, thanks Willow." I responded with a nod. She returned it, and bounced back over to someone, who instantly put her arm around her. I swore it was Alfie, but I couldn't be sure, it was way too dark.

I headed my way over to Anubis, humming along as I did so. I was hoping Fabian was okay, I know he likes homework, but he usually didn't skip out on things to get it completed. But Willow had said they hadn't received any, which seemed suspicious to me. That didn't seem like Fabian to me, he almost never lied.

Once I made my way into the house, I opened the door cautiously, even though Fabian was the only one there. I had always done this when I went to the school; I didn't want to risk slapping someone in the face with the door. It would suck for me, and the person I hit. I tended to feel extremely guilty when I make a mistake, definitely when it injures someone.

Nobody was in the front hall, so I sprang inside, shutting the door softly behind me. Memories of my last two terms here traveled back into my mind; there were so many. While I was only here for a little while, Anubis changed my whole life. I wouldn't trade my time spent here for anything.

I began the trip over to Fabian's room, happiness, excitement, and only a dash of worry took over me. Luckily, nobody was around to see me nearly skipping from it all, other than Fabian, of course. But he was on the other side of his door, he wasn't able to see me. When he saw me, I was positive his joy would mimic mine.

Gosh, I missed him so much.

I eventually found myself in front of his door, and a cheerful smile grew over my cheeks. After all this time apart, I was going to get to see him again. I would finally feel his arms around me, and see his gorgeous, bright smile once more.

Making sure I wasn't intruding on anything personal (Though in a way, I would love to see the six-pack I know he has), I knocked on the door quietly. After waiting a few seconds, nothing came from his room, just silence. Was he somewhere else in the house? I was sure that he would be in his room; where else would he be doing his homework, which he technically doesn't have?

I didn't want to give myself away with my voice, so I slowly grabbed the doorknob, and turned it slightly to the left. After it clicked, I opened it slightly, letting me get a peep of his room, and letting me see what exactly he was doing.

Fabian was sitting on his floor, urgently trying to clean what seemed to be a pair of scissors. He glanced up at me, his eyes a shade of red that I had never seen on him before. I moved my gaze to his wrist; there seemed to be cuts, blood gradually leaking down his arm. I gasped nearly inaudibly when I realized what he was doing.

He was purposely cutting himself.

"N-Nina, I… You're supposed to be in America…" He murmured, gazing away, and pulling his injured wrist behind him,

I was completely _speechless_. I never would have thought that Fabian would self-harm, he didn't seem like the person who would ever fall apart, and let any control he had go. Had he done it before? Did it start before I left? Or was I the reason behind it? If it was… I don't even know what I'd do. But if I caused any of this, I would _never_ forgive myself.

"I know… I'll be right back, okay?" I asked peacefully, even though inside, I couldn't believe what was happening. He nodded towards me, and carefully stepped out of his room. I slowly made my way to the stairs, and headed up them. I then went into Victor's office, and grabbed his first-aid kit. Even Victor must have gone to the fireworks, it would explain his absence. He was one person I didn't miss. Though it was weird going to sleep at night, and not hearing "It's ten o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin drop!"

After taking the kit, I went into the bathroom, and took one of the smaller towels. I still remembered where everything was, even though I had been gone for so long. I knew the campus by heart, I could never forget anything here, it would be an impossible task.

When I returned to his room, Fabian was sitting against his bed, staring at his wrist. Blood was streaming down his arm still, which made me feel slightly sick to my stomach. He looked disappointed though, as if he regretted doing it. I could tell he was also crying, which made my own tears form. I never saw him in so much pain.

I sat down next to him, and held his wrist out to me, not saying a word. I carefully held it in my hand, and with the other, grabbed the towel. I gently cleaned the blood off his arm, making sure not to hurt him. Afterwards, I set it down next to me, and opened the kit up. I then began my search for the correct anti-infection spray.

"I'm sorry." Fabian whispered after a while, as I continued to search for the spray. I stopped for a moment, and glanced back at him, but his eyes never moved from his wrist, which was still being grasped by my fingers.

"It's okay… But, can I ask you a question?" I wonder quietly. This time, he moved his gaze to me, his eyes had finally returned to their normal color. He bit his lip, and nodded once, signaling me to ask away.

"Why?"

I kept my eyes on his, and he didn't say anything. He only sighed, and glanced down. I frowned to myself, and went back to the kit. If he didn't want to answer, I wasn't going to make him. I wasn't going to stress him out even more.

I finally found the correct substance, and moved closer to him, keeping his wrist still. I spritzed it lightly on his cuts, and he winced quietly, which only made me frown more. I knew it stung, but I had hoped he would have been okay with it. Though he wasn't in any serious pain from it.

After it dried, I grabbed the Neosporin, and gently rubbed it on his wrist, which causing him still to whine quietly. He might have cut deeper than I had thought, which made me only even more upset.

I put the medicine down, and grabbed the bandage roll, and cautiously wrapped it over his cuts, hiding them away. When it was far enough down his arm to cover all of them, I ripped it away from the roll, and set it back into the kit.

I placed everything back into the kit, and Fabian thanked me quietly, barely audible. I was sure he hadn't wanted me to help, that he wanted to let it bleed, but I wasn't going to let him leave it like that. I really wished he hadn't done it, and did something to resolve his pain. Cutting was never the answer, it was only a temporary solution.

Before I put the bandage on, I knew by the look of his skin that it was the first time he brought scissors purposely to his skin.

We were quiet for a few minutes, before I finally spoke up, whispering "Fabian, it wasn't me, right?" He brought his gaze back over to me, but his face had a different expression on it: Guilt.

"When you left, I… Things changed so much for me, Nina…" He started off, not moving his eyes away. I knew it, I had to have been the reason. This was all my fault…

"But it wasn't your fault, Neens. You didn't choose to leave, but when you did, I just… didn't have anyone. Amber left a little while after you did, and she was the only one I had left to talk to." He stated softly, his eyes beginning to water again. My mind told me to look away, seeing him so upset was just too hard, but I refused to let myself do so, and I kept his gaze.

"I was alone. Sure, I walked with everyone else now and then, but nobody wanted to _really_ talk with me. I had Joy at the beginning of the term, but she drifted away, because I refused to date her… She just couldn't understand that my heart already belonged to someone…" By now, tears were freely cascading down his cheeks, and he placed his hands over them. I frowned, but didn't respond.

He was breaking right in front of me, and I couldn't even help him.

"And then we got pulled into a mystery, which was like… like hell for everyone. Robert Frobisher-Smythe was somehow brought back to life, but was cursed, and he made nearly all of Sibuna sinners…" The heck was a sinner? And I just knew a mystery would fly out at them, despite me being absent. That's how Anubis was, how the school was. You couldn't go anywhere without finding yourself in the hands of danger. Maybe that's why I love it so much, because it's exciting, thrilling. Though I wasn't really a fan of getting emotionally or physically injured.

"What do you mean by sinners?" I questioned back at him, finally gazing down when Fabian removed his hands from his face.

"Robert was trying to awaken Ammit, an evil spirit from the underworld. To do so, he needed five sinners, or so he thought… Everyone became a sinner in the end, but nobody actually remembers…" Fabian answered, sniffling softly. "But I do. I remember that moment Robert, well, cursed Robert, pushed me into that mummy tomb. I thought it was all over, he had tricked me, capturing me for being the sinner of pride."

As he told me this, I was slightly confused. Who had cursed Robert, and where was his body during the time he was supposingly dead? And why did he need sinners to awaken Ammit? Why did Fabian remember that moment, while everyone else didn't?

Fabian didn't say anything more, but continued to let his tears race down his cheeks. I didn't know what else to do, so I pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it, hugging me in a way that was gentle, yet as tight as mine. He continued to cry, but he kept himself quiet.

I should have been here. I should have been by his side, holding his hand, while he held mine. I should have found a way around the Osirian/Chosen One thing…

I let go of him, and moved myself on to his lap. He kept his arms around me, and I could see a small smile form across his lips. I returned one back at him, and buried my head in his chest, as he tightened his grip around me slightly. I reached up and kissed his cheek, and then settled back down against him.

"I'm so sorry, Fabian…" I mumbled against his shirt, glancing at his bandaged wrist. I could see some of his blood seeping through it, and I immediately looked away. I couldn't stand to look to see it, it made me feel even worse about myself. "And now, I'm just going to leave again, and both of us will just be miserable. It's not fair!"

My own quiet sobs escaped me, and tears trickled down my cheeks, I wouldn't have a choice. I would have to leave, my return ticket was to be used in two days, and I couldn't be around Eddie any longer than that. It would cause some sort of evil to awaken we could never handle ourselves.

Fabian hadn't noticed my cries, until they began to soak his t-shirt. Fabian was the one who had just cut himself, and I was just moving all the attention to myself. I felt like a complete attention-seeker, which I really didn't want to be. I just couldn't help it.

"Shh, Nina... Nothing is your fault. The cuts aren't your fault, and neither is your departure from the school. It's not anybody's fault… It's just a bad time. But I don't want to move on. I want to make it work…" Fabian responded, as he moved one of his hands away from me, and started to stroke my hair. I continued to cry into his shirt; how could we ever make a long-distance relationship work? And when would we get the chance to see each other again, if ever?

I was thinking so pessimistically.

"I do too, but I just don't think we could manage it…" I whispered, doubting my earlier beliefs. Amber got me a ticket to _visit_, and this would probably be the last time. We would be _forced_ to move on, despite us not wanting to. A long-distance relationship wouldn't last through our high school years, Fabian was surely going to find someone else, and I couldn't deal with that heartbreak.

"Then, I guess we really only have tonight…" Fabian murmured, and kissed the top of my head after. "But Miss. Martin, when high school ends, I promise I'll be back for you."

We didn't just have tonight, but I didn't correct him. Instead, I moved so I was able to move my hands to both sides of his face, and pressed my lips on to his.

And even though he claimed he would come back, I was sure this would be our last kiss.

* * *

_3,000 words. THAT IS LIKE ONE OF THE LONGEST ONE-SHOTS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. It's eight pages in my journal, and I have tinyish writing. Sweet ^_^. Any who, hope you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you think!_

_If you don't know me, then you don't realize how many stories I write are 'What if…' moments. Kind of my trademark, though I think I only have a couple on the site that are 'what if' moments. Lots on my computer though :]_

_Have any of you heard Psy's new song? I love it, while everyone else is like EW ^_^ _

_Okay, dare. His lyrics are 'Mother father gentleman'. Say mother father really fast a few times. Hehe :]_

_Alright, bye bye! See you in 'Try A Detective', or in 'Just a Pawn', coming out sometime in May!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
